Oewe Freester Prophecy
by kjk91
Summary: This is the story of Oewe Freestar. A young boy growing up on Tatooine living the hard life of a moisture farmer. However, certain events will change his life forever. He will soon come to find out that the galaxy is a big, unforgiving place. He must fight the forces that oppose him and make new allies if he wants to discover the answers to his painful past.
1. Rebellion Intro

openhistoryfiles

Subject:

"Oewe' Freestar"

Title: {Rebellion}

There is no Passion. There is Serenity.

A section from the Jedi Code. This part of the Code is most commonly broken because all beings in the galaxy feel passion for something, or someone. Passion will almost always lead to either love or anger. Either of these paths can be a long and dark road. If you let it, that dark path will consume you and destroy everything around you. However, is that road of darkness so shrouded when you have someone you love right next to you?

My parents were Jedi that believed the risk of love outweighed the risk of the darkness. As such, they broke this section of the Code. Normally such an act would result in possible banishment from the Order. However this was a time of war, specifically the end of 'The Clone Wars'. The Jedi were being hunted down and killed one by one. So naturally there was no more 'Jedi Law' in which my parents would be punished.

Growing up my mother told stories about how 'The Republic' became 'The Empire' and how the Jedi were betrayed. About my father who sacrificed himself so that my mother and myself could get away and live in peace. She also spoke about my grandfather, the man who had saved us that fateful day on Coruscant. He gambled his own life and safety to ensure we stayed alive. That is how we came to live on the desert planet Tatooine.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

So After a review I decided to dedicate this weekend to editing my story. So this here, to clear up some confusion, is just an intro. Something short and sweet to grab the reader's attention to go onto the next chapter and give you a general idea of the back story.

Think of the story like this: you find a data pad in a ruined city, damaged and barely function after years of exposure. This is the excerpt you manage to get from it before it shorts out. Taking it back with you to your warehouse and pulling the memory card from it you install it to your computer to finish the story. It's told from the first person perspective and is about our Hero Oewe Freestar and his adventures through the galaxy.

It will change from character to character once in a while but mainly will be from Oewe's point of view. But we don't need to worry about that just yet. Well better wrap up this AN before it's longer than the Intro!

-Until next time friends!


	2. Rebellion Ch 1

Just like every morning I wake up and roll out of my bed. Then I take a look in the mirror and for the past year or so I have been standing at a little over 1.5 meters. With my spiky black hair and jet black eyes, I run my hand through my bed hair to try and work it out. It doesn't want to go straight, so I leave it messed up. I then notice that since I've started helping out on the farm, my muscles are becoming more defined and noticeable.

Following this ritual I start to feel the soreness in my joints and muscles from the previous days taxing labor. I stretch out my arms and legs to loosen them up and almost instantly I feel better. I grab a plain grey shirt and throw on my light weight cargo pants. This was my usual attire when working in the fields or going into town.

It's been almost 3 years now since my tenth birthday. My mother and I are moisture farmers. When I was still too young to help we owned only a hand full of vaporators; now we own quite a few. There is the daily task of fending off bandits or wild animals that are attracted to the vaporators, and collecting the water. We also have to keep maintenance on them as well but not on a daily basis.

As such, I had to learn to defend myself properly if I wanted to help. My mother first thought me how to fix all the equipment we used and all the machines we owned around the house. I became particularly good at fix and altering my personal swoop bike. I also learned to use our old blaster rifle which my mother has had since we first moved to this planet, or so she says. The last thing I learned from my mother were the sword forms she knows. I think they are elegant, but she calls them basic. She says that 'I will need more than that to defend myself properly, but it's a step in the right direction'.

Putting my thoughts aside for the moment I realize today is the weekend which means I get a break from working the fields and studying to go into town and pick up our weekly supplies. I was looking forward to today so I made sure to look my best as I get to see one of my few friends today. Not wanting to waste any more time, I look outside seeing the usual dual suns and blue skies. I then take a look at the temperature and notice it to be a normal day out, only about 42 °C outside. So I grab my favorite cover to protect my face from the sun and my bike riding glasses to protect my eyes from the sand and wind.

As I leave my room and walk into the main living space of our little home I notice my mother, Elena, in the kitchen. She isn't the best cook, but she has always provided for us so I eat the meals to show my support. It's not like the food is terrible, just bland. She notices me coming out and sitting down at the table, so she brings my plate over.

"Morning dear, did you sleep well enough?" she asks setting my plate in front of me which consists of eggs, meat, juice, and a small glass of water. This is the usual breakfast that I have. It has plenty of food that will give me energy for the day ahead and just enough liquid to quench my morning thirst.

Rubbing my eyes and then stretching a bit more I give her a quick nod of the head to show her I'm still a little tired but reply anyways, "Yeah, I slept well enough. But I still wish we had better blankets, it gets so cold during the night!"

"I know kiddo, but you know we have to make do with what we have. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to live comfortably." She says giving me a sympathetic look that shows me she wants only the best for her only son.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways do you have the list made up for today?" I asked feeling guilty about the last comment now, so I quickly try to change the mood.

"Yes it is, I know how you like to leave early and see the special someone." My mom giggles and gives me a pat on the head.

I blush as I spurt out "Wh-what?! Special someone?! I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" After saying this I immediately cross my arms and turn my head away.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. So here is your meal, go ahead and eat up then you can leave early and get to spend more time with her." Elena says as she walks away to make her own meal.

Putting aside my feelings of embarrassment so I can leave sooner, I give my thanks for the meal and then dig in. Not wasting time, I finish the meal in about 5 minutes and then take the dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned. After that, I collect my cover and glasses once more along with the faded brown poncho which will help resist some of the wind. As I'm walking to the front door I remind myself to grab the list of supplies for the week ahead.

"Be careful Oewe! I hear that Sand People attacks have increased since last week." My mother yells after me.

"Alright I will be sure to take the main paths then!" I yell back as I exit the main part of the house and enter the garage where we keep our extra supplies and the swoop bikes.

Pushing the swoop bike out of the garage I look around wondering if I will see any Sand People. I never do, but you can never be too careful. I then put on my cover and glasses to protect from the dual suns, and jump on the speeder and do a safety check. Afterwards I start it up and hear the peaceful and familiar sound of the engine. I calculate a safer path than the way I usually take and set off towards Mos Espa; the town in which we usually do business. We have a few locals that know us by name now and some of the older folks even throw in a little extra for the kid. It's usually just a piece of candy or something but I don't complain at all.

While I'm driving I get this nagging feeling. Like a bug buzzing next to your ear or when you forget something and can't remember what it was that you forgot. So I pull over and check my gear to make sure I have everything. Upon a complete inspection and noticing nothing is missing, I push the feeling to the back of my mind as I get back on course for Mos Espa. After all, I had someone waiting for me, I couldn't be late.

About 1 km away from town I can start to make out a few figures of people. They are the pedestrians walking about their daily lives in town. But one of these figures is sitting under a tree attempting to keep cooled off. This is the person that was waiting on me, Retana Minara. She was about a foot smaller than me, average size for girls our age. However, that didn't stop her from being popular with all the boys in town.

Her defining features were her silky black hair that falls to her shoulders, her eyes are small and glow blue during the day, but during the night they change to a brilliant cyan color. She is also lighter skinned than myself, but that is the benefit of living in the city where you can stay inside all day and only see the suns when going home from school or when playing outside with friends.

Today she was wearing her usual, a short skirt that was popular with the girls her age, the latest white shirt that everyone had to have, and her trademark light weight and brown hooded robe. She would always tell stories of how she wanted to be a Jedi master when she grew up and would defend 'The Empire' from evil doers! In my opinion that was a pipe dream. No one really leaves Tatooine unless you're a slave and are traded off.

About 500 meters out I can see that Retana is laying down. She must have fallen asleep waiting on me. So I decide to play a prank on her. I get off my bike and turn off the engine. Pushing it the rest of the way to the parking spots, I try to make as little noise as possible. I get to the parking lot without waking her up so I sneak over and poke her exposed cheek.

"KYAA!" she yells as she bolts up and I pull away laughing.

"Do you have to do that every weekend Oewe? I always get scared when you do that…" she says as she trails off towards the end and putting on a sad face showing me that she generally was scared.

"Sorry, sorry, it was just a joke. If it scares you that much I won't do it again." I respond giving a wary smile and use my right hand to pat her head. As I did this, her face turned bright red which made me feel embarrassed as I'm sure she was too which demanded that I feel sorry for her a bit.

"Well since you apologized I suppose I will forgive you this once!" she says trying to scold me, which doesn't work.

"Ok, ok, I promise not to do it again. But for now, my mom gave me a huge list this weekend. So let's get started shopping, then we can have free time later today." I tell her as I grab my bag and sling it across my shoulder, and start to head in the direction of the market.

"Well we better hurry then otherwise we won't have much time to do anything." Says Retana as she skips to catch up to me and match my pace as best she can. I slow down so she isn't doing all the work, but as she said this I got the same feeling that I had when I pulled off to the side of the road. Something was going to happen today and it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Well here is the updated version of chapter 1 of the Rebellion arc! I'm actually kind of proud that I was able to sit down and painstakingly fix what I could find and tweak the story ever so slightly so it was not only (in my opinion) easier to read but also a little more light hearted and shows more character development (or at least will when we see trends later on haha).

Anyways, please give reviews on the chapters still, let me know how I'm doing! The story right now is pretty slow but expect it to pick up in the next few chapters. I would say around chapter 5 is when it starts to get good. I still have a few ideas floating around that I need to iron out to get a good plot line going but it will come to me I'm sure. What I mean is that the middle and ending is there, I just need to write out the origin story haha


	3. Rebellion Ch 2

"Oh! Look at this one Oewe!" Retana says as she points out yet another trinket at a local kiosk along the streets of Mos Espa.

"Come on Rena, we don't have all day to shop." I say using her nickname that I made for her, she hates it but it's easier than saying 'Retana' all the time. "I have to get these supplies back before dark so we can have fun this weekend."

Giving me a puffed up face and crossed arms to show her displeasure she says, "Jeez Oewe, you're always like this. It doesn't hurt to stop and smell the roses you know."

"I will try to keep that in mind, for the future R-E-N-A." saying her name slowly and then giving a small laugh at the end to lighten the mood, which doesn't seem to work as all she does is turn her head away showing more vexation.

"Will you honestly never grow up?" Rena asks as she starts walking away from the small street side store.

"Would you have me any other way?" I ask as I start walking beside her and poke her arm to continue the joke.

"Sometimes Oewe, sometimes…" she says as she turns her head and trails off with her sentence. I thought I saw her blush a little.

"Ok, tell you what. When I come back from dropping off the supplies I will get the necklace you pointed out. How about that?" I ask as we continue walking along the market and buying things off the list little by little.

"REALLY, REALLY, REALLY?!" Rena asks with both excitement and a hint of disbelief in her voice, and for a good reason.

"Yes, for real this time; I've saved up enough to spoil you this time I suppose." I say recalling all the times I promised her a gift and then couldn't buy her one at the end of the day due to all the things we would buy.

"Yay! You're the best Oewe!" she continues as she grabs on to my arm and squeeze as tight as she can, not letting go as if to signify she won't let go of the promise either.

I turn back to the store clerk and finish paying via the payment screen which is standard at all of these little market stores. It's a nice way to know you get your monies worth but sometimes the produce isn't all that great. But on a desert planet such as ours, beggars can't be choosers as the saying goes. We live with what we can get our hands on and make the best of it.

After hours of shopping and looking at all the different things Mos Espa had to offer us, Rena pointed out a local restaurant that she likes. Naturally we stopped in to get a quick meal before I left to drop off the supplies at my house. Once in our seats and orders taken we had a bit of time to plan out what we were going to do for the weekend. Several ideas were thrown around and put on the table so to say. But this is the norm for when I make the trip here. We can never really decide on what to do and just go with the flow most of the time and let life take us where it wants to.

"So it's settled then! We will go to a movie when you get back from dropping off the supplies and then you will stay at my house for the weekend. And tomorrow we will go back to the store and get the necklace that I wanted!" Rena says laying out our weekend like it's a 'to-do list' instead of a fun filled weekend of friends.

"Haha, don't worry so much about it. You will get the trinket I swear. But what about the last day then? What will we do?" I ask knowing she hasn't put that much thought into it. Unfortunately I haven't given it much thought either. If I were called out now it would look bad.

"Hmm-," she thinks out loud knowing she had been caught in her _almost perfect_ plan, "how about we, um, I don't know! Where are your ideas at hmm Oewe?" Rena asks not knowing how to get herself out of the hole she dug herself into but also calling me out on my bluff.

Giving a small chuckle and glaring at her maliciously letting her know that I forced this on her, but also trying to buy some time I said, "Oh now you want my insight hehe, ok here's a plan for ya!" I exclaim as I notice our food coming out to us; perfect timing.

Staying on the edge of her seat waiting for an answer, I could tell she was holding her breath with excitement knowing I was about to come up with a plan. That's when our food was set in front of us and I proclaimed "Thanks for the meal; let's eat!"

Rena's jaw dropped open with shock. It took her a few seconds to recover and ask, "That's your plan? Eating? Ugh men!"

She finishes with that statement giving me a look of disgust but I could also make out a hint of a lighthearted smile growing on her face, showing me even still that she accepted this is who I was and was okay with it. We finished our meals in just under half an hour. Realizing that the suns were setting I looked at my pocket watch and saw what time it was.

"Oh shoot! It's really late, I need to get going so that I can get back into the city at a descent hour!" I shout as I tip the waitress, pay the bill and grab my things then head almost at a full sprint to my speeder bike.

"Oewe! Don't make me walk home alone! Come bac-!" Is all I made out before I got out of ear shot from Rena.

Feeling bad about leaving her I told myself I would have to be extra nice this weekend if she was to forgive me this time. So before going directly to my bike, I stopped back inside the market and bought the trinket Rena was looking at earlier. It was a necklace with an Onyx jewel shaped into the form of a crystal pendant. With small white dots shining from the crystal, it looked as if the entire universe was inside this single jewel. I knew then and there I had to buy this for her. With the last bit of credits I had, I bought this single pendant for Rena and shoved it into my pocket before running at a sprint back to my speeder.

I came into view of my speeder and double timed it to get back even a few seconds earlier. I secured everything onto either the bike or in my backpack and jumped on the speeder. The familiar hum that I enjoy so much came to life as I pressed the on screen display and let me know the speeder was ready to make tracks. I threw it in reverse and pulled out faster than ever not stopping to even check behind me.

I punch down the accelerator and head out towards the never ending desert of Tatooine. Remembering back to the start of the day my mother, Elena, told me there were increased 'Sand People' sightings recently. Which meant that the back roads were really dangerous right now. They did cut off a significant amount of time to my route but ultimately I wanted to stay safe this weekend. Nothing was going to stop me from giving this present to Rena. However I also wanted to stay safe because that bad feeling was still lingering around. Normally I'm all about taking risks and living to the fullest, but when I'm all alone I like to take the safe path. That being said, I stuck to the main road. Sure it would take longer but as the saying goes, 'better safe than sorry', right?

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Ok! So here we go. This is the most recent chapter, and even it went through some changes. Not major changes like the intro or the first chapter, just small grammatical and slight dialogue. With that being said, I'm going to go straight into the next chapter tonight and edit it some more tomorrow night.

Then this weekend I have to work but the week after I have more off days than this week so I can really bust out a few chapters. Expect only 1 chapter every other week and 1-2 the other week.  
>But with this, only one more AN will be published in the chapters. After chapter 3, you won't see another AN until the end of the volume. This is where I will explain the story where there might be any confusion and give a quick recap. I will also let you know just what exactly is going on and what to expect chapter release wise. Along with what you can expect to find in vol. 2!<p> 


End file.
